The Two Of Us
by monandchan
Summary: Monica and Chandler Fic. My first one. Alternate monica-chandler hook-up! very short one (cuz its my first time). Please read and review! Thanks! oh and yeah i forgot.. its a little sappy...


A/N:this is my first one! as in first time i tried to write one! anyways, i got the idea when i heard the song the other day. "The Two Of Us" is one of my favorite songs! hahaha!! anyways.. then i attempted to write a fic... and now, here it is..

Disclaimer: I do not own them! I wish I did.. But unfortunately, I do not! I do not own the song either...

The Two Of Us

Chandler was staring at Monica one morning while having breakfast at Monica and Rachel's apartment. Chandler was in deep thoughts and just staring at her. Nobody notices him. Joey was busy eating. Ross was reading the paper. Phoebe was cleansing Ross's aura. Monica and Rachel was busy talking about Rachel's date last night. And Chandler was busy thinking about Monica, his best friend that he's recently having feelings for. Chandler realized that he's falling for Monica, but he's not sure that she feels the same way.

_Girl when we started baby we were friends_

_But that's not how this fairly tale is gonna end_

_See I was thinking and it clicked one day _

_That no one else has ever made you feel this way_

_Next time I saw you girl I knew I had to try_

_To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside_

_And listen girl cuz what I say is from my heart_

_So if you're ready..._

"I gotta go to work, children.." Chandler announced to his friends

"yeah. Me too!" said Ross

"Yeah, I think I'm going too!" said Rachel

"yeah.. I got an audition. so i better go!" said Joey

Phoebe and Monica was left in the apartment. Everybody went off to work. Monica has to go in a few minutes too. Phoebe has a client in a few minutes too.

"So....." Phoebe said..

"So..... What??" Monica asked

"I think Chandler likes you..."

"what?? Are you crazy?"

"I'm pretty sure that he likes you"

"I don't think so Pheebs!"

Chandler was in his office. He was not doing anything, as usual. Then a photo of his friends in his desk caught his attention. Then he saw Monica, he thought of her. Again. He can't wait to go back home and see Monica across the hall.

_You see I'd toss and turn when I'm alone_

_And I just can't wait 'til you get home_

_Waiting for your call 'cause tonight we're gonna do it all_

_Girl, it's just the two of us.._

_Cuz I'm thinking 'bout you day and night_

_And I just cant get you off my mind_

_When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up _

_Its just the two of us_

_Cuz in a room full of people you're the only one around _

_And nothing in this world could ever bring us down_

_Baby, I'll be there telling you I care this I swear_

_Girl, its just the two of us_

Chandler went home after a long day at work. Chandler entered Monica's apartment, he saw Monica staring absentmindedly in the air. She didn't notice Chandler enter.

"hey Mon!" Chandler exclaimed

"Hey Chandler!" she answered less enthusiastically

"what's up?"

"Ehh... somebody sent me flowers last Saturday! AGAIN! Its been 2 Saturdays already!"

"Who is it from?"

"no name."

"does it have at least a message saying that its actually for you?"

"ha-ha Bing. Of course it has a message!"

"what does it say?"

"Dear Monica, you have no idea how much I'm crazy for you. You make me smile every time I see you. I just hope you feel the same way too." Monica read the message from the card in her flowers

Monica just looked down and her smile turned into a frown.

"what's wrong?" Chandler asked with concern in his eyes

"Chandler, will I ever find 'the one'?" Monica asked

"of course you will!"

"what if I wont?"

"Monica, you will.. I promise."

Monica smiled and looked at Chandler in the eye. Then he hugged her

"Monica I have to tell you something......" chandler said

_Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do_

_I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through_

_I send you flowers on a Saturday_

_Inside's a letter with a message and no name_

_See, I just love the feeling that I could make you smile_

_And I haven't felt that way about someone in quite a while_

_Just listen to these words I have to say_

_Just take a chance_

"what is it, Chandler?"

"Mon, I'm the one who sent the flowers for the past Saturdays. Monica, I'm having feelings for you. I have been keeping this for a while now. I cant handle it anymore. I was thinking maybe we could hook-up but I'm not sure because I don't know if you feel the same way. I love you Monica Geller."

"what???" Monica was shocked

"I'm sorry Mon, I just don't want to risk our friendship"

"I'm happy you told me. Now I don't have to worry if I was just the one who has feelings for you"

"really?"

"I love you too, Chandler Bing"

They hugged. They kissed passionately. The rest of the gang entered.

"What's going on?" Ross asked. As he saw Monica with tears in her eyes and so as Chandler

"nothing." Monica said. "I just found my 'The One'"

"what?" Rachel asked confused. Monica didn't answer

"It means she found her lobster" Phoebe said

"who? Is it Chandler??" Joey asked

Monica and Chandler at their friends. But everybody was happy for them.

_You see I'd toss and turn when I'm alone_

_And I just cant wait 'til you get home_

_Waiting for your call baby, cuz tonight we're gonna do it all_

_Girl its just the two of us_

It was an amazing night for Monica and Chandler. They had a romantic dinner at a Fancy restaurant, went to his apartment, and made love through the night.

_Cuz I'm thinking 'bout you day and night_

_And I just cant get you off my mind_

_Went you get a minute baby, I was thinking we could hook up _

_Its just the two of us_

Days have passed since they've hooked-up. Everybody knew, and everybody was happy for them. They were all at the coffee house, sitting at the infamous orange couch. Monica was telling a story to everybody, Chandler, on the other hand, wasn't listening. He was just mesmerized by the beauty of her girlfriend. For him, Monica was the only person in the coffee house. He was madly in love with her. And so is she.

_Cuz in a room full of people you're the only one around_

_And nothing in this world could ever bring us down_

_Baby, I'll be there, telling you I care, this I swear_

_Girl, its just the two of us_

Six years have passed since they "hooked-up". They've been married for 4 years now. They have a daughter, Heather, two years old.

_It just gets better with each day (baby, someday)_

_I always wanted to tell you_

_But I was so afraid_

Monica and Chandler were sitting on their bed one night.

"Mon?" Chandler said, breaking the silence

"yeah?" Monica said

"you know what?"

"what?"

"I've had a crush on you since that first thanksgiving where Ross brought me along!"  
"You mean when I was still...um.. Fat?"

"yeah"

"yeah right! Do you expect me to believe you?"

"I just realized that you were the most thoughtful person I met in my entire life. You may not be the sexiest person in the entire world at that time, but you were good at heart."

"aw... but I don't know if it's an insult or a compliment"

"its a compliment, dear."

"I know"

"I was just afraid to tell you because I thought you just think of me as your brother's ex-roommate and the guy who lives across the hall. I didn't know if you have feelings for me..."

"I always had feelings for you Chandler! Since I first met you"

"I love you Monica"

"I love you too, Chandler"

They kissed passionately.. Until Monica broke the kiss

"Ow.. OUCH!!" Monica winced in pain

"what?"

"Chandler I think its time!"

"Really?"

"duh"

"ok Mon, relax. Breathe."

"CHANDLER,I'M HAVING A BABY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX???"

"ok Mon, I'll wake Heather up. I'll cal Ross and tell him we'll drop Heather off"

"ok.. Just hurry, Chandler.."

Nine hours have passed, and they welcomed another baby girl, Brittany Rachel Bing.

This is how Chandler wanted his fairy tale to end. Happy family, gorgeous wife, beautiful kids, house in the suburbs, great job... it's everything he could ask for.

_You see I'd toss and turn when I'm alone_

_And I just can't wait 'til you get home_

_Waiting for your call 'cause tonight we're gonna do it all_

_Girl, it's just the two of us.._

_Cuz I'm thinking 'bout you day and night_

_And I just cant get you off my mind_

_When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up _

_Its just the two of us_

_Cuz in a room full of people you're the only one around _

_And nothing in this world could ever bring us down_

_Baby, I'll be there telling you I care this I swear_

_Girl, its just the two of us_

__

__

__

_END_


End file.
